Ni modo
by LaylaRedfox
Summary: —Pues… — dijo Gajeel dudoso rascándose la cabeza —… Natsu… Gray… ¿Quería preguntarles…? ¿C-cómo se sentirían si alguien… les dice "Tío Natsu" o "Tío Gray"? — dijo finalmente el Dragon Slayer de Hierro. GaLe. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Mashima. Horrible Summary. Perdón :3


**Ni modo**

Dos hombres estaban bebiendo un par de cervezas en una choza casi al límite de las afueras de Magnolia.

El primero con cabello azul, camisa negra y pantalones azules con botas marrones, con un tatuaje en la parte derecha de la cara.

El otro con cabello rubio, camisa morada, pantalón marrón y botas negras, con una especie de cicatriz en forma de rayo en el ojo derecho.

—**A esto es lo que llamó paz** — dijo Laxus.

—**Sí…** — respondió Jellal dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza.

—**Jellal… ¿Erza sabe que estas bebiendo?** — preguntó el primero confundido.

—**No creo…** — respondió el nombrado, con cierto nerviosismo —**… Además, estaba de misión con Juvia y Mirajane.**

—**Juvia… ¿Y Mira?** — preguntó Laxus confundido.

Jellal lo vio extrañado, si bien era cierto que era raro ver a Erza de misión con Juvia o con Mira, era algo más extraño ver a Laxus preguntando sobre esta última.

—**Hmm… ¿Qué pasa Laxus? ¿Te preocupa algo? **— preguntó Jellal con una media sonrisa.

—**Buenos es que…** — dijo este bebiendo de su cerveza pensando en lo que iba a decir —**…Nah… mejor olvídalo.**

Jellal soltó una risa.

—**Si tanto te gusta Mira, ¿Por qué no vas y le hablas?**

Laxus casi se atraganta con su cerveza.

—**¡¿Pero qué mierdas estas diciendo?! **— gritó exaltado espantando un tanto a Jellal —** ¡Yo ni de coña me interesaría en Mira!**

Jellal entrecerró los ojos, luego suspiró.

—**Muy bien… como tú digas** — dijo dando otro sorbo a su cerveza.

Laxus también suspiró.

—**Bueno… cambiando de tema…** — dijo mirando el techo de la cabaña —**… ¿Cómo van los preparativos dela boda?**

Jellal suspiró con algo de pesimismo.

—**Bueno… los preparatorios están casi listos… pero Erza debe elegir a las damas de honor y a la madrina.**

—**¿Tú también debes hacer eso? **— preguntó Laxus curioso.

—**En realidad… solo al padrino** — respondió dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza.

Se dio cuenta de que Laxus lo estaba mirando extrañado, también se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

—**Pero todavía no decido quien ser** — dijo haciendo que Laxus soltara un bufido — **¿Pero qué esperabas? Tan solo entre al gremio hace dos meses. No esperaras que escoja al padrino así como así.**

—**Ah… ¡A veces eres despreciable Fernández!**

—**Pues tú no eres mejor Dreyar.**

Ambos quedaron en silencio bebiendo cada uno de sus cervezas, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Alguien se asomó por la puerta.

—**Oigan…** **¿Se puede? **— preguntó un chico de pelo rosado seguido por uno con el pelo negro azulado y un gato azul.

—**Esta choza fue hecha solo para hombres… así que sí… pueden pasar** — dijo Laxus secamente.

Natsu, Gray y Happy entraron en la choza y se sentaron en frente de Laxus y Jellal. Estos dos los trataron con indiferencia, dándoles pequeños sorbos a sus cervezas, pues sabían que a esos tres no les importaría, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a beber.

Siguieron bebiendo tranquilamente hasta que Jellal se dio cuenta de que Natsu y Gray lo estaban mirando raro, incluso Happy lo estaba mirando raro. Fernández al instante cuales eran sus intenciones.

—**¡¿Pero qué les pasa mierdas?! ¡No puedo escogerlo así como así! **— gritó exaltado el peli-azul.

—**¡¿Pero por qué…?! **— dijeron Gray y Happy al mismo tiempo.

—**¡Oh, venga Jellal! **— dijo Natsu molesto —** ¡Escógeme a mí! ¡Necesito ser el padrino de Erza!**

¿Quién diría que hasta el gran Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel le daría importancia a ese asunto?

—**¿Se puede saber por qué todo el mundo quiere ser el padrino de Erza? **— dijo Jellal confundido.

—**Bueno…** — dijo Laxus —**… la verdad es que… no sabemos.**

—**Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieren? **— dijo Jellal fastidiado.

—**Solo queremos ser el padrino **— dijeron los cuatro presenten.

—**Lo siento… así que no me jodan** — dijo Jellal bebiendo de su cerveza.

Los otros cuatro se quedaron en silencio viendo con un tanto de odio a Fernández. Estuvieron así hasta que alguien entró por la puerta de la cabaña.

—**Oigan…** — dijo un peli-negro con la cara llena de piercings seguido por un gato negro —**… necesito… decirles algo importante.**

—**¿Qué quieres hierrito? **— preguntó Natsu curioso.

Lily tenía una cara de preocupación.

—**Pues…** — dijo Gajeel dudoso rascándose la cabeza —…** Natsu… Gray… ¿Quería preguntarles…?**

Esos dos pusieron bastante atención a lo que iba a decir su compañero, debería ser importante si los había llamado por sus nombres.

—**¿C-cómo se sentirían si alguien… les dice "Tío Natsu" o "Tío Gray"? **— dijo finalmente el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

Jellal y Laxus escupieron todo la cerveza que estaban bebiendo en ese preciso. Natsu, Gray y Happy se quedaron en blanco.

—**¡¿QUEEEEE?! **

Lily estaba asintiendo una y otra vez.

Gajeel miraba el piso levemente sonrojado.

—**Solo diré una cosa** — dijo Redfox haciendo que todos se exalten —**… ¡Todo fue tu culpa Fernández!**

Señaló al mago oscuro.

—**¿Y ahora yo que hice?**

—**¡Todo sucedió en tu maldita pedida de mano!**

—**¿Qué cosa? **— dijo Gray.

—**Oe **— dijo Natsu llamando la atención de Gajeel —**, si le hiciste algo a Levy ¡JURO QUE TE CASTRO!**

Salamander prendió su puño en fuego.

—**¡Tranquilízate Natsu! ¡Que yo no hice nada! **— dijo Gajeel tranquilizando un poco a Natsu. Este se sorprendió cuando el Redfox miró hacia otro lado levemente sonrojado —**. La verdad es que… fue al revés.**

Todos allí presentes, excepto Lily, se quedaron en blanco. Por un segundo se le pasó por la mente un Levy completamente ebria haciéndole cosas _indecentes_ a Gajeel.

—**No la conozco mucho **— dijo Jellal —**, pero no parece una persona que haría algo tan descabellado.**

—**Pues tienes razón **— dijo Laxus.

—**No es posible que Levy haya hecho eso** — dijo Gray.

—**¿Exactamente… que pasó Gajeel? **— preguntó Natsu confuso.

Gajeel se dirigió rápidamente a uno de los sillones que había en la cabaña, luego pensó lo que iba a decir, todos lo miraron extrañados.

—**Bueno… después de que Jellal le pidió a Titania casarse con él… sucedió lo de la borrachera acostumbrada… pero esta vez no me fije que Levy estaba emborrachándose más de la cuenta… y cuando volvimos a casa…** — antes de seguir hablando, Gajeel miró el suelo sonrojado —**… entonces pasó **— dio un grito desesperado haciendo que todos den un salto del susto —**… ¡ESA ENANA! ¡Encontró mis puntos débiles en cuestión de segundos! ¡Y NO PUDE SER CAPAZ DE DETENERLA!**

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo con cara de idiota, excepto Natsu, quien si preguntó algo verdaderamente idiota.

—**Pero tú no querías que parara ¿Verdad? **— dijo Natsu con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

Debido a su estúpido comentario, recibió un golpe en la cara que lo dejo casi inconsciente.

—**Bueno…** — dijo Jellal viendo a Natsu con decepción —**…la cosa es que serás padre ¿No?**

Gajeel solo suspiró.

—**Pues sí** — respondió con una media sonrisa.

Todos sus compañeros, excepto el semiconsciente Natsu, sonrieron.

—**Pues bien… felicidades Gajeel** — dijo Gray finalmente.

—**Lo mismo digo** — dijo Laxus cruzándose de brazos —**, al abuelo le gustara oír la noticia.**

—**Por cierto ¿Quién más sabe sobre esto?** — quiso saber Jellal.

—**Bueno, aparte de nosotros, nadie más** — dijo Lily.

—**¿Levy no ha comentado nada tampoco? **— preguntó Happy.

—**Pues no, porque si hubiera dicho algo, Titania y la camarera ya me habrían hecho trizas** — dijo Gajeel.

—**¿Y qué pasa si se entera Juvia… o Lucy? **— preguntó un Natsu completamente renovado.

—**Bueno… si Juvia se entera, se pondrá feliz **— dijo Gray con una sonrisa en la cara.

—**Si la conejita se entera no creo que pase nada** — dijo Gajeel tranquilo, haciendo que Natsu se preocupara.

—**Oe **— dijo Dragneel —**, yo que tú no menospreciaría a Luce.**

—**¿Por qué? **— preguntó Gajeel.

Natsu quiso responder, pero no lo hizo ya que la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de repente con gran brusquedad.

—**¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTA ESE COME HIERRO BASTARDO COMPULSIVO?! **— exclamó una Lucy prendida en ira.

Todos los hombres presentes se quedaron sin palabras.

¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?!

Lucy no perdió tiempo. Cogió al Redfox por el cuello de su camisa y lo lanzó fuera de la cabaña con una fuerza de los mil demonios.

—**¡¿Pero qué mierda…?!** — se preguntaron todos excepto Natsu.

—**Le dije que no debía menospreciar a Luce **— dijo un Natsu de brazos cruzados.

Lucy empezó a golpear a Gajeel con una fuerza sacada de quien sabe dónde. Gajeel no tenía posibilidad de defenderse, pero él sabía perfectamente porque le Heartifilia le estaba moliendo a golpes. Era simple.

Levy le dijo todo.

Eso Gajeel ya se lo había imaginado. Tanto tiempo que había pasado Lucy con Levy las volvía mejores amigas, y como Lucy ya llevaba años en el gremio, eso las volvía casi como hermanas. Lucy era la "Onee-san" de Levy, aunque nadie pensara lo mismo. Y como onee-san, era el deber de Lucy hacer pagar al bastardo que le quito la vida a su hermana pequeña.

Sí, eso Gajeel lo sabía de sobra, aunque lo descubrió cuando empezó a ser apaleado por Lucy. Pero se estaba preguntando ¿de dónde mierda sacó esa fuerza?

Gajeel sentía como empezaban a estirarle los brazos, hasta llegar al punto de llegar a arrancárselos. Lucy también se estaba desquitando con el cuello del dragón.

Los hombres veían el espectáculo desde una distancia _segura, _incluso Lily lo estaba disfrutando un poco.

Después de un rato Lucy no parecía perder las energías, y Gajeel empezaba a perder la conciencia. Nadie se había molestado en ayudar al Redfox, solo se quedaron observando la escena, impresionados por la actitud de Lucy, en especial Natsu, quien la miraba con cierto aire de orgullo.

Cierta cabellera celeste llegó a la escena

—**¡Lu-chan! ¡Detente!** — gritó Levy quien estaba llegando a la escena.

La McGarden llamó la atención de todos. Hizo que Lucy se detuviera.

**"Gracias al cielo…"** pensó el Dragon Slayer de Hierro **"…¿P-p-p-pero que mierda…?"**

Lo que vio a continuación no le gustó para nada.

Erza, Mirajane y Juvia estaban llegando detrás de Levy.

**"¿Qué…? ¿Qué acaso hoy será mi ejecución?"** pensó Gajeel.

—**Lucy** — dijo Erza quien pasó por delante de los hombres, ignorándolos.

La Heartifilia se alejó del Redfox, para ir hasta donde estaba Erza.

Sin que nadie pudiera decir ninguna palabra siquiera, Erza invocó un mazo, el cual se lo entregó a Lucy. Ella lo recibió calmadamente.

Erza sonrió diabólicamente.

—**Haznos sentir orgullosas** — dijo Scarlet refiriéndose a ella y a Mira quien asentía una y otra vez.

Los hombres se quedaron en blanco. Juvia se quedó boquiabierta y Levy vio con horror a sus compañeras y amigas. Gajeel tembló por el miedo.

Lucy se giró lentamente, para darle suspenso a la cosa. Vio directamente a Gajeel, luego sonrió malévolamente.

—**Gi-hi** — rió mostrando la locura que tenía dentro suyo.

**"Madre"** pensó Gajeel.

—**!GUAHHHHHH…!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Después de dos horas de que Lucy masacrara a Gajeel, Jellal decidió que era hora de detenerla, diciéndole **"Por favor para. Piensa en el niño".**

Así Lucy se detuvo dejando medio muerto a Gajeel.

Media hora más tarde, Wendy y Porlyusika lograron revivir a Gajeel, pero este tendría que quedarse bajo una cuantas vendas durante un buen tiempo.

Como ya llegaron al gremio, el maestro (Al igual que todos) pidió explicaciones.

Así fue como todo mundo se enteró de que el gremio en unos seis o siete meses a lo mucho, llegaría un nuevo gremio.

—**¡Tener hijos es de hombres!** — gritó Elfman quien estaba cargando a una pequeña bebé junto a Evergreen.

Todos los demás felicitarían a Gajeel y Levy después, pero ahora este debía descansar.

Levy acompañó al padre de su hijo a la enfermería, mientras los demás empezaron a elogiar a Lucy por como derrotó a Gajeel sin mucho esfuerzo.

—**Perdóname** — dijo Levy sentándose en una silla al lado de Gajeel quien se quedó recostado en la cama —**, no fue buena idea decirle a las chicas todavía.**

—**Descuida enana** — dijo Gajeel consolándola —**. La coneja es como tu hermana mayor. Es lógico que quiera matarme ahora.**

Levy le sonrió tristemente. Gajeel se dio cuenta de eso. Luego recordó que había algo que tenía que hacer, algo que quería consultar con los muchachos hace horas, pero ya no habría tiempo.

—**Ni modo** — dijo Gajeel levantándose de la cama, llamando la atención de Levy.

Esta lo miró extrañada.

—**Enana** — dijo con leve sonrojo el cual la McGarden notó — **¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

—**¿Eh?** — alcanzó a decir la peli-azul — **¡¿EHHHHHH?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE JODIDA PEDIDA DE MANO ES ESA?!**

Gajeel la miró exaltado, con algo de nerviosismo.

—**Espera un momento enana** — dijo rebuscando algo en su bolsillo.

Levy lo observó curiosa.

—**Aquí esta** — dijo finalmente sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul.

Gajeel la abrió y dejo a la vista un anillo con una pequeña piedra de color azul incrustado en él.

—**Ahora sí enana ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

Levy se quedó sin palabras.

—**G-Gajeel…** — dijo finalmente con los ojos cristalizados.

—**Tsk… si no quieres está bien… yo solo pensaba que sería buena idea si vas a… ¡GUAHHH!**

—**¡GAJEEL!**

Levy se le había saltado encima, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama de la enfermería.

Levy empezó a clavarle besos y besos por toda la cara, Gajeel empezó a reír por su reacción, estaba en el paraíso recibiendo una y otra vez besos de su _prometida, _o al menos eso pensaba él, por lo que tenía que asegurarse.

—**¿Eso es un SÍ, enana?**

Levy le sonrió.

—**¿Y tú que crees, idiota?**

Gajeel se rió, luego tomo el rostro de la McGarden (quien pronto seria conocida como Levy Redfox) y le clavó un profundo beso en esos dulces labios que tenía.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hola a todo el mundo :3

Si están leyendo mi otra historia "Fairy Tail: Nueva Generación"…

… ¡POR FAVOR PERDONENME POR NO ACTUALIZAR! ¡ES QUE LA PUTA INSPIRACION NO ME LLEGA! ¡POR ESO NO PUEDO HACER NADA!

Bueno… actualizare en su debido momento, ahora, gracias por leer la historia :)

Este fue mi primer GaLe. Espero que les haya gustado.

Y espérense, que traeré más parejas.

Ahora me despido.

¿Me dejan un review? :3


End file.
